An application program may include various user interfaces for viewing content. Such interfaces may include some combination of multiple interface elements, such as a navigation pane, a toolbar, a ribbon, a search box, a content pane, or the like. Many application program designers tightly control their user interfaces in terms of the configurability of the interface elements. That is, an application program designer may restrict a customer from significantly altering the pre-defined configuration of the interface elements.
By limiting the configurability of the user interface, the application program designer can have greater control over the user experience. For example, this can limit the customer from potentially creating configurations that degrade the user experience. However, there may be some instances where the customer may want to have greater ability to customize the user experience. In this regard, conventional application programs may have limited or no functionality enabling such customizations.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.